


no pain no gain

by aaxbbxx



Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [21]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Socky if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: one second he was spinning and the next he was sprawled on the floor hissing in pain and clutching at his ankle





	no pain no gain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wujujusnji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wujujusnji/gifts).



> request from wujujusnji

“One, two, three...and four.” Rocky’s voice echoed loudly in the practice room as they followed the main dancer’s movements.

 

Bin stood still as they finished the next part and everyone took a break. They had been in the practice room since 7am and it’s already-he glanced at the clock across the room-quarter past 11 in the _evening_ , and Bin was exhausted.The thing was though, they weren’t just learning a choreo of one dance, they were learning three or maybe four, he can’t really remember as all the dances just merged into one in his tired mind. There was still one move he can’t master and it was ticking away at him, and he was frustrated to say the least-curse Rocky for being the ballerina that he was for adding that spin in ‘Moonwalk’, but he admits it was a pretty great move nonetheless.

 

“Okay, one last time before we can wrap up and run through it tomorrow.” Bin heard Jin Jin’s voice this time and he glanced up to see the rest of the members sighing in relief, including the choreographer himself, and he smirked tiredly (he found it funny that _the_ Rocky would want to leave early, but as he sneaked a glance at Sanha’s direction who was clinging on to the dancer sleepily, he understood why).

 

They got into position again, and as soon as the music started, they were off. But in the middle of the dance, one second he was spinning and the next he was sprawled on the floor hissing in pain and clutching at his ankle. The music turned off and the rest of the members flocked around him.

 

"Binnie!"

 

"Are you okay?"

 

"Hyung!"

 

"Bin!"

 

"Binnie-ya!"

 

He felt an arm going around his shoulder, the familiarity of it being Eunwoo, and he leant against the person as the others sat on the floor around him.

 

"Are you okay, hyung?" Sanha's worried voice cut through.

 

"Obviously not!" Eunwoo snapped and Bin saw Sanha's face drop and he reached out to slap Eunwoo (where he could reach).

 

"Hey! Be nice, Sanha was just asking." Bin smiled assuringly at Sanha, and the maknae give him a pout-smile in return, and he shifted and winced as his ankle spasmed with pain, though it wasn't as painful as he thought.

 

Two hands went to his ankle and Rocky checked it around and made a triumphant noise. "Well, good news, it's nothing serious. Bad news, you probably won't be able to practice tomorrow, just to make sure you don't do anything worse."

 

Bin opened his mouth to argue but Jin Jin cut him off. "Rocky's right, we don't want you to actually make it worse than this."

 

"It's only tomorrow, Binnie-ssi." MJ added, getting up from the floor and going to the table where their stuff were. "Okay, so practice is over. Eunwoo, we'll bring your stuff, you handle Bin."

 

"Hey! I'm not invalid!" Bin yelped but he was ignored as the rest moved around him, and getting their stuff while Eunwoo stood up, carrying him in his arms. "Eunwoo! Put me down!" But the older didn't listen to him and walked out of the practice room, following the rest of the guys. So Bin just pouted as he clung on to Eunwoo, hearing Sanha's giggles all the way back to their dorm.

 

When they got home, he was placed in his bed gently by his very silent boyfriend and he poked Eunwoo's cheek, wondering why the older hadn't spoken. "Hey, what's wrong?"

 

Eunwoo sighed and sat on the bed, facing away from him and he leaned up on his elbows. "Eunwoo?"

 

The latter sighed loudly again before he started ranting. "Why are you always pushing yourself? This is probably the tenth time in a week, and this one was not just a close call,but you ended up hurting yourself! I know we are all stressed on making this perfect, and getting the dances right, but Bin you can't over do it! This is what happens if you do and I swear if you do this–"

 

"Eunwoo."

 

Eunwoo breathed harshly and Bin looked at him amusedly and a tad bit guilty. He knew Eunwoo worries about him, but he should have known the latter would break eventually, he should have been careful he knew, but he couldn't help himself when it comes to practicing and trying to get it perfect. He was used to it from brutal trainee days and he took it with him. He knew Eunwoo trained just as hard, but he had more control and awareness of his capabilities, Bin was still learning on that front.

 

"I'm sorry, I'm just...worried." Eunwoo mumbled and Bin smiled softly at him, patting the spot beside him, to which the former complied and laid by his side.

 

"I know, I'm sorry too. For worrying you. I just want this to be perfect for our Arohas." Bin patted his hand, interlacing their fingers after. "I promise I'll take it slow tomorrow."

 

Eunwoo scoffed and smiled at him teasingly, rant forgotten. "You do remember that you're not allowed to practice tomorrow?"

 

Bin groaned and slipped down the bed so he can lie fully. "Shit."

 

Eunwoo followed his movements and they lay side by side on the bed, facing each other. "It's only one day."

 

Bin pouted, but then perked up. "That means I don't have to wake up early and sleep in as much as I want."

 

Eunwoo shook his head fondly. "We should wash up."

 

"But my ankle." Bin whined, and Eunwoo sat up.

 

"It's just a couple minutes Bin, and you did say you weren't an invalid." Eunwoo smirked and left him there.

 

Twenty minutes later, Bin sighed in relief as he settled down in bed, freshly showered from the day's grime and sweat. His ankle didn't really hurt anymore and he can put his weight on it briefly, as long as he rested tomorrow, he'd be back to normal.

 

The lights went off as Jin Jin headed to his own bed. "Goodnight, Binnie."

 

"Night night hyung." He mumbled as he shifted in bed under the covers.

 

A few minutes later, he heard the door open and close softly, and not a second after that, a body sliding in next to his own. Bin smiled sleepily as he was pulled to a warm body. A soft kiss added on his neck for good measure. "Night, baby."

 

"Love you, Minnie." He yawned as he snuggled further.

 

The next morning, he was woken up refreshed in the arms of his boyfriend and his ankle not hurting anymore.

 

(He was still banned from the practice room for the day despite trying to bribe Eunwoo with kisses.)


End file.
